emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8010 (8th December 2017)
Plot Harriet tries to talk to Pete about Emma's funeral but he's not interested. Victoria is nervous ahead of her and Adam's meeting with their social worker Rita. Harriet approaches Adam mentioning Emma's funeral and the state Pete is in. Adam is strongly against burying Emma in the village and doesn't want anything to do with Pete. David informs Eric that Leyla is planning to move to Greece and he's worried Jacob might go with him. Eric doesn't think he'll be much help as he's useless with women, revealing Faith has broken up with him. Rita suggests Adam and Victoria fix a date for next week to start the next stage of the adoption process. Harriet finds Moira has left Isaac in the house whilst she works in the yard. Moira states it's no big deal as she had the baby monitor with her but Harriet believes someone should've been with the baby. Moira states this was how she did things with her other children and reminds Harriet she doesn't have any children so she's in no position to judge. Drunk Pete buys a bottle of whisky on top of the cans he downed earlier. David fears Eric may turn into a recluse again. Brenda nags Bob about his birthday but he doesn't want a big fuss. Harriet tells Adam and Victoria that she's worried Moira is pushing herself too hard. Adam blames Pete. The Dingles head down to the pub, leaving Belle to keep guard at the house. Bob calls in at Butlers Farm with Isaac's nappy bag that's been left in the café. Moira admits to Bob that she doesn't want Isaac anywhere near her. Pete has drunk most of the bottle of whisky. He loses his balance and falls down the stairs. As Leyla isn't leaving for six weeks, David and Jacob decide to use the time to persuade Leyla to stay. Moira explains to Bob that she feels she can't be trusted around Isaac as something bad will happen. Moira believes she got it all wrong with Holly and if she'd locked her daughter in her room, Holly would still be alive. Bob opens up about losing his daughter Dawn and explains the twins helped him move on. He insists Moira has got to let it go, promising things will get easier but Moira claims she's a bad person. Ross returns home to find Pete in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Vanessa informs Rhona about the speed dating night in Hotten and suggests Rhona goes along but Rhona refuses. Upon learning Rhona is planning to spend Christmas alone with Leo, Vanessa her and Leo to spend Christmas with her and Johnny. Lisa receives a call from Belle. Ross tries to wake Pete up. Adam stands outside the front door and overhears Ross saying he won't be responsible for Pete's death as well. Belle explains to her family that she nipped to the toilet, and when she returned, people from the golf course development had dismantled their barrier and driven through it. As Ross is about to get into the ambulance with Pete, Adam confronts him about what he meant by being responsible for Pete's death as well. Adam questions whose death Ross is responsible for. Ross doesn't answer. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Rita - Joy Blakeman *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Dale View - Front garden, Emma's bedroom and hallway *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Pollard's Barn - Yard and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,780,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes